


Wrong

by kingdeanxcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon verse, Cheating, F/M, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Shower Sex, Tumblr Prompt, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdeanxcas/pseuds/kingdeanxcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew this was wrong.</p>
<p>He knew that grinding against his best friend in the bathroom while his girlfriend was in the kitchen was wrong. But he didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong

Dean knew this was wrong.

He knew that grinding against his best friend in the bathroom while his girlfriend was in the kitchen was wrong. But he didn’t care. 

He had Cas pinned up against the wall in the shower, hoping the cubicle would mute the delicious sounds escaping from Cas’ mouth. Dean mouthed at his pulse point, earning a moan from the angel.

But it wasn’t supposed to be like this. Cas was supposed to be in heaven, away from Earth, away from Dean. After weeks of silently watching, he revealed himself to the righteous man. At first there had been fists, and after came the sharp words, piercing through the angel, then silence. Dean finally charged toward Cas. He was showered with kisses and I’m sorry’s.

That fateful meeting two weeks ago led to bi-weekly visits from Castiel. Although they were short meetings behind the shed or close calls in the kitchen, Dean relished every second he could get.

That’s how they ended up here. Dean came to the bathroom, telling Lisa he needed a shower. Castiel was already waiting, standing in the center of the small room, looking rough and ragged. As soon as the lock clicked Dean was against the wall, hands on his hips, mouth on mouth. Dean gasped for breath, Cas moved to his knees.

“Not today,” he panted. He pulled Cas up and pushed him into the cubicle, grinding against Cas’ now noticeable erection.

“Fa-... Faster, Dean.”

“It’s kinda… ah fuck.... kinda hard with clothes on Cas,” Dean groaned. There was a whoosh of air and suddenly both men were naked, “Way to take the fun out of it.”

Cas got on his knees again, looking to Dean for permission. He nodded and Cas took Dean into his mouth, moaning at the the new weight on his tongue. Dean gasped as Cas began to suck at his cock, swallowing him until Dean hit the back of his throat. Dean choked on air as Cas tongued at his slit.

“Cas, I’m… ahh soo good… not gonna last… so close....” Dean closed his eyes, fighting his orgasm off.

Cas pulled off Dean, making the other man whine, “Come for me, Dean,” came Castiel’s raspy reply. He was back on Dean in a second, swallowing him down with inhuman speed.

Dean came with Cas’ name on his lips, muffled by one hand, the other in the angels hair. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Dean? Baby, are you okay? I thought I heard you shout,” Lisa’s voice broke Dean out of his haze. He looked for any sign of his angel, but Cas was gone, vanished at the sound of a knock.

“Yeah, babe. I hit my head on the shower,” Dean opened the door to reveal a naked Lisa.

“Mind if I join you?”


End file.
